


【js】Cherry & Strawberry

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw
Kudos: 3





	【js】Cherry & Strawberry

松本润，20岁，处//男，认真地认为，自己的室友樱井翔是女人。

他在昂贵的皮质手帐本上用两万日元一支的钢笔严谨地写下如下论据。

1.樱井翔从没赤//裸过上身（当然，下半身也绝对不会。）

很可疑吧！炎热的夏天，在运动场上挥汗如雨过的男孩子们，回到宿舍火急火燎地冲完凉后，裸//露上身是件非常自然的事。但是樱井翔，却在身体方面异常保守，无论春夏秋冬永远紧紧裹好浴袍，发梢嘀嗒嘀嗒淌水，像刚长出一双细长白腿的水鬼般，在客厅留下一路水渍，一溜烟蹿回自己房间。

“可能是他身上有什么胎记不愿意被人看到？”相叶想起了自己肩上烟花般的痕迹，一边嘎吱嘎吱地嚼炸鸡一边提醒道。

松本冲着手机翻了个白眼，“说多少次了不要和我语音的时候吃东西！含含糊糊油油腻腻的，我耳朵也有洁癖！”

这只是必要不充分条件，立不住脚但还有其他。

松本大力地抚了抚纸页。

2.樱井翔身上总是香香的，是女孩子的那种香味。

处女座松本润对气味非常敏感，死党相叶身上是炸鸡和洗衣皂的味道，作为篮球部部长的他常出汗但洗得也勤，总能保持清新的气味大概是他比其他运动系男生更招桃花的原因，至于炸鸡味，那是相叶家出生就带着的，可能血液里流淌的都是液态炸鸡。表哥二宫身上是空调味，上节课邻座的男生是咖啡混杂烟味，前排的女生是熟透的桃子味。

而樱井，樱井仿佛自带体香，黑加仑花果的浓郁饱满，就像他微翘的嘴唇，夏初杏李的青涩，好似他脖颈到背脊的优美曲线，玫瑰的芬芳馥郁，是他上挑的眉和温柔似水的眸……

“等等等等，松本润你给我打住。”二宫的尖锐的声音刺破了表弟逐渐胀大的想入非非。“你是不是太久没打///飞机开始失去理智了？”

他又语重心长起来，松本仿佛能想象的出自家表哥垂眉撇嘴的叹气模样。“年轻人有欲//望很正常，发泄出来就可以了。克己是好事，但太过克制的话走向犯罪也未可知。相叶宿舍床下有很多桃//色影片，我相信他不会吝啬的……”

另一头的相叶听到“桃//色”两个字，兴奋地像街边的妈妈桑一样热情招呼，松润我这儿有人妻系姐姐系女仆系护士系你喜欢哪种随便拿啊！

你怎么知道我喜欢年上。松本润心里嘀咕起来。

“那你观察过樱井的欧//派吗！”

“喂喂，相叶氏这也太失礼了吧，而且你怎么也跟那个笨蛋一样默认樱井翔是女人了？？？”

“我好歹也是个gentleman，怎么会盯着别人胸口看。再说我是臀//派啦臀//派！”

松本默默咽了口口水。思春期男生讲自己不在意胸//部就像趴在蛋糕店橱窗上的小孩说自己不想吃甜点一样。但是樱井即使在夏天也穿着double T恤遮得严严实实，有的时候能隐隐约约看到白皙的浅沟，或者穿稍微修身的衣服时，胸前微微隆起的小鼓包像春天的幼桃、稚嫩的崽鹿，让人蠢蠢欲动，童//贞二十年的松本不由自主地伸出手，一边想象一边比划着大小握了握。最后羞红了脸，把头埋进被窝里哇哇大叫。

要说欧派的话，海豚也是哺乳动物，那海豚是不是也有胸部？美丽光滑线条柔顺的皮肤上，没有累赘的胸部也不要紧吧，小海豚依偎着母亲，温柔晃动的海水就像在羊水里一样安心舒适。像海豚一样美丽的樱井也是这样，没有欧派也没事。冷静下来的臀//派少年松本润默默在心中想。

3.樱井翔喜欢雪景球瑞士卷和毛茸茸的东西。

完全是女子大学生的兴趣！像是会在sns上用粉调滤镜po新得到的艾尔莎雪景球，或者吃草莓味瑞士卷打上イチゴtag贴疯梨精贴纸。

“疯梨是你自己加的戏吧，”二宫打了个哈欠，传来一阵肆无忌惮的按键声，which means他的耐心已经消失殆尽。“最近又在看什么少女漫了？”

“那个，花君，你们听说过吗。女主女扮男装进入男校和帅哥们恋爱的故事，超精彩的。”

……

“……相叶氏，散了吧，我家表弟给你添麻烦了。”二宫咯咯咯地笑起来。

“松本润，20岁，处//男，沉迷于名为花君的少女漫，认为自己室友是女人。”

相叶也发出一阵爆笑。

松本气得头发都要立起，破釜沉舟般从喉咙口挤出凶狠的奶音：“樱井经常会不舒服地捂肚子，我每次问他都讲是肚子痛，我看他是那个……”

“什么？你声音怎么变得这么小。”

松本讳莫如深地闭了嘴，洋洋得意地在本子上记下一笔：

4.肚子疼是例假的委婉说法。

家有年长姐姐的次男松本很了解这种女性周期性生理现象。每个月她都会有几天情绪不佳，不参加社团活动就早早回家，穿着制服滚在坐垫上，用锐利的目光瞪着问她要不要吃冰淇淋的自己，嘴里嘟囔着“男生都是笨蛋”的危险言论，有的时候又自怨自艾躲在被炉里偷偷抹泪。

经验老道的松本学着当时母亲处理姐姐的方式，敲开樱井房间的门为他送了杯热水和一袋暖宝宝。

我真聪明，这么多少女漫果然不是白看的。松本看着第四条论据露出了沾沾自喜的笑容。

“还有哦，”像手握杀手锏的名侦探金田一一样，在二宫出声反驳之前，松本趁胜追击：

我看见樱井翔的房间里有女装。

tbc.


End file.
